


You will never be alone

by XxRebelWriterxX



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRebelWriterxX/pseuds/XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: “Maui?” She whispered. He hummed in acknowledgement, prompting her to continue. “I promise to never leave you, so long as I can help it. You will never be alone.” She promised him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over this ship. This is my second day in a row posting a one shot. I think this one better than my other one though.

Moana rested her head in her hands and stared wistfully out to sea. She was sitting cross legged in her canoe, there very one given to her by Te Feti. She was on an adventure with her best friend, Maui. It had been ten years since they had first met and restored the heart of Te Fiti. They had become almost inseparable in that time.

 

It had taken about a year for them to start going on regular adventures. During that time, Moana had taught her people everything they needed to know about wayfinding. It hadn’t been easy, but she did the best she could. Throughout that year, her people had spread out a crossed new islands. Each new island that they had gone to some of her people would decide to stay behind and begin a new life there.

 

By the end of that year, they had returned to Montunui and who was left decided that they wanted to stay there. Even her parents decided it was best, after all, Montunui was fine now that she had returned the heart.

 

It had been difficult for Moana. They ocean still called out to her and it wasn’t long before she became restless. Lucky for her, Maui decided to pay a visit.

 

_“Hey Princess, why the long face?”_

_Moana grinned widely at the sound of that familiar voice. She had been pacing along the shore of the beach when he had made himself known. She spun around to face him and threw herself into his arms. “Whoa! Hello to you too.” Maui laughed._

_“Maui! I’ve missed you!” Moana nearly squealed. She stepped back and looked at her friend that she hadn’t seen in a year. “You haven’t changed a bit.” She teased good naturedly._

_Maui rolled his eyes, but the smirk he had never ceased. “Yeah, well I am an immortal demigod. We tend to not change. You, however, have gotten taller.” He remarked with a wink. Moana giggled and shrugged. “Well, that’s what we mortals do. Grow.”_

_A stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, choosing to stare out over the ocean. Many thoughts circled their minds. Moana wondered what her friend had been up to during their separation and a part of her wondered if he wanted to set sail with her. She needed to get off this island, and she’d rather go with him than alone._

_Maui had similar thoughts. He wanted Moana to come with him because being alone was no longer something he liked. Spending thousands of years on a deserted island had ruined that for him. No, he prefeered to have company._

_He decided to just get it out and ask her. “Moana, I know you have your people to think about, but I was wondering if you’d like to sail away with me for a few days? I want to be on the water but I don’t want to go alone.”_

_Moana’s heart filled with hope. She nodded fiercely. “Definitely. I need to be out there again. I haven’t been on the ocean in nearly a month. She is calling for me.”_

_Maui grinned. “Well then, let’s go! I’ll get a canoe ready if you gather the supplies!”_

_Moana agreed and hurried off to gather what she would need and tell her parents goodbye. Though Maui had mentioned only being out a few days, Moana knew it would be much longer than that. Something told her it would be a while before she returned to Montunui._

_Her parents had been understanding and within the hour, she and Maui were off on a new adventure. She had been right, it was over a year before she returned to Montunui, and even then it had been a short visit. She and Maui would always stay long enough to visit and gather more supplies before taking off once more. This was there routine for the next ten years._

It had been about eight months since they had last visited Montunui. Her parents were aging quickly and she feared that her next return would be the end of her adventures. Moana still had a responsibility to her people. One day, she would need to return home and become Chief.

 

She wasn’t ready to settle yet. Each time Maui brought up the idea to return to Montunui, she would come up with some excuse. Moana was quite happy to not return for some time.

 

Maui hadn’t understood her relunctance to return home at first. However, she finally explained it to him. He hadn’t thought about her duties as the daughter of the chief in quite some time. Maui didn’t relish the thought of saying goodbye to his best friend. So he refrained from asking her about Montunui. Both of the pretended that it wasn’t something looming over their heads like dark, stormy clouds. They preferred to live in the now and enjoy the time they had together.

 

Neither were quite sure when their relationship had begun to change either.

 

Sometime after Moana had turned twenty, she began looking at Maui differently. She would find herself looking at him more often, sometimes her gaze would even linger. She found that she was mesmorized by just about every aspect of the demigod. Hi tattoos fascinated her. Some nights, the two of them would stay up late and Maui would tell her stories of how he got them.  She looked forward to these nights the most.

 

She often daydreamed of running her hands through his silky hair and tracing the patterns of his tattoos. His rippling muscles would cause her to have thoughts that would reddened her cheeks and cause her heart to hammer within her chest.

 

The new feelings scared her and she usually tried to push them away. Maui was her best friend and a demigod to boot. He would never look at her in that way.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Truth be told, Maui was just as enthralled with her as she was with him. It had been quite some time since Maui had thought of any mortal in the way that he thought of her. It was around her twenty-third birthday that he had really noticed what a beautiful woman she had become. Her fiery spirit and unyielding determination were just a few things he admired about her. He’d never met a woman quite like her.

 

After all, most mortals were too frightened to even think about the realm of monsters. Moana had been only fifteen years of age when she had jumped into it with him. He admired her bravery, that’s for sure.

 

She was, by far, the most interesting mortal he had ever known. And, while he typically discouraged any romantic thoughts towards mortals, Maui couldn’t help feeling that way about her. She was different. Moana was special.

 

The two of them danced around their feelings for years, neither daring to make the first move. They both knew that everything would change if they did so.

 

That was why Moana had found herself staring up at the stars that night. Maui was behind her resting and she was making sure the canoe stayed on the right path. They took turns each night and tonight just so happened to be her turn to stay up. She didn’t mind. It was a peaceful night.

 

“Coconut for your thoughts?”

 

Moana was startled by the sound of Maui’s voice. She had thought he was asleep. She turned to her friend to see him looking at her quite curiously. Moana shrugged. “I thought you were asleep?” She asked, avoiding the question.

 

Maui sat up and crossed his legs, mimicking Moana a cross from her. “I couldn’t sleep. Your thoughts were too loud.” He joked with a sly grin.

 

Moana rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She still did answer his earlier question, however, and that really piqued his interest. So, he repeated his question. The curly haired woman sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. This worried Maui for some reason. Whatever was bothering her must be pretty heavy.

 

“Maui, have you ever loved someone?” She finally asked. She opened her eyes and gazed at him intensely. Maui was, understandably, thrown off by the question. She waited patiently as he attempted to gather his thoughts.

 

“No, not really. As a demigod, I found it impractical to find love.” He finally answered.

 

Moana’s heart sank slightly. That only seemed to confirm her fears. “Why? Don’t you want to be happy with someone? I think if anyone deserves to find love, it’s Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, shapeshifter, hero to all.”

 

The demigod thought about her reasoning. He never really thought of himself as being someone who deserved love or happiness. If he did deserve those things, then maybe his parents would’ve never thrown him out to sea.

 

“I’ve never been loved before, Moana. So how would I be able to feel it?” He asked, and, much to her surprise, his voice cracked ever so slightly at the end.

 

“Oh Maui.” She whispered and crawled over to him. She embraced him tightly and he gladly returned the gesture. “It’s not true, you are loved. I love you.” She confessed quietly. Maui pulled back and looked at her with intrigue.

 

“You… love me?” He asked and he tasted the words on his lips. The feeling of it was quite foreign but not unwanted. In fact, it felt quite nice. He could get used to those words, especially coming from her.

 

“Yes Maui. I have cared about you from the moment we met. But in time, I have managed to fall deeply in love with you. I cannot imagine a life without you by my side. I need you.” She replied earnestly.

 

Maui was staring at her as if she were the most important thing in the world. In that moment, he supposed she was. He had never said the words to anybody before in his entire life, but he needed to say them to her. “I love you too, Moana.”

 

Her eyes lit up and she grinned. The smile was quite infectious and he found himself returning it. Then, her eyes were drawn downward and they landed on his lips. Maui licked them nervously. It wouldn’t be the first time he had kissed somebody, but it was the first time that it meant something.

 

However, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Gently, he closed the distance between them and met her lips with a fiery kiss. Moana flung her arms around his neck and tangled them in his silky hair. He pulled her closer by the waist, unwilling for this moment to end.

 

He could tell she was inexperienced with this sort of thing, so he decided to take it slow. Maui allowed their lips to old together for what felt like hours, when it reality it had been about twenty seconds. Then he pulled back to look at her once more.

 

Her eyes were shut and her lips were puffed out and swollen. She was breathing a little heavily, but so was he. They stayed close, lips hovering only a few inches apart, and their foreheads pressed against one anothers. In that moment, everything felt right.

 

Finally, Moana opened her eyes and looked at Maui. He smiled softly at her, exulting nothing but love and affection for the woman in his arms. Maui decided to lay back down, and he dragged her with him. She curled against his side, head resting on his chest. She listened to his heart beat.

 

“Maui?” She whispered. He hummed in acknowledgement, prompting her to continue. “I promise to never leave you, so long as I can help it. You will never be alone.” She promised him.

 

The demigod glowed with appreciation. “I know. Thank you, Moana.” He said gratefully. She snuggled further into his chest.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The two of them still had many challenges to face, but they were willing to face them together. Moana would soon need to return to Montunui, but she knew she couldn’t stay. She planned on returning long enough to choose a new chief. Maui was her whole world now. Perhaps, when they returned to Montunui, they could wed.

 

Moana’s mortality would also be a problem they would have to face. But for that night, they pretended as if there was nothing in the world that could tear them apart. Instead, they were happy to just hold one another close and imagine what the future would hold for them as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. There will probably be another one tomorrow because i still have ideas for this ship.


End file.
